


Dandy and The Nine Muses

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a silly little drabble about Dandy and their nine daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandy and The Nine Muses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressT/gifts), [snarkysara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snarkysara), [sednarb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sednarb), [braziltmp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=braziltmp).



> This was written ,as seems to happen a lot these days ,from an idea sparked by twitter about how Mindy and Danny would be able to have 9 daughters, it was supposed to be a drabble but turned into something quite long. I posted an unbetaed version on tumblr, here is the betaed version. I'm gifting it to four lovely twitter mindians who helped sparked this idea and pushed me to write it, you gals are the best!  
> -MG

"You got kids?" The old man sitting across from him on the subway asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Danny replied.

"You got that look, plus a little spit up there on your shoulder."

"Yeah I got a couple." Danny said.

"I knew it, they young? It’s the hardest when they're young. I’ve got two myself, they're grown now. The wife and I are expecting our first grandchild. How many do you have?"

"Yeah, they're young. Uh, I've got uh nine actually." Danny said mumbling a little.

"I musta not heard you right, did you say 9?"

"Yeah 9, three sets of triplets, all natural, all girls."

"You're not Mormon are ya? All girls? Tough break buddy."

"No, I'm actually Catholic, and I love all my girls."

"Ah that explains it, your wife don't believe in birth control."

"I'm Catholic, but she's not, she's uh Hindi I think." Danny said. The man gave Danny a weird look and ceased talking to him.

Danny shrugged it off, he was used to the weird looks, and speechlessness when he told people about his kids. They'd been shocked to say the least when Mindy became pregnant with the first set. They hadn't been planned, but Danny fell in love with them the minute they saw the first sonogram. Nine months later, Mindy gave birth to Calliope Maria, Clio Grace and Eri Adriana Castellano. When the triplets were two, they decided to try for one more baby, hoping to have at least one boy. But to Danny's shock, he fainted when he heard the news, they were again having triplets, and just like before they were all girls. Another nine months later and Euri Daniela, Mel Vera and Polly Sophia Castellano were born.

Just like Mindy, all six girls had their father wrapped around their little fingers, his beautiful mixed race muses. He and Mindy had agreed six was more than enough. Danny had basically already raised a son, his brother Richie, and his girls could always do sports and stuff, so he was happy. With that realization, Danny decided to get a vasectomy, unfortunately for him, the doctor who did the surgery was fired a few months later for malpractice and fraud amongst other things. The result of that was another pregnancy.

Danny was apprehensive, Callie, Clio and Eri were now five, Euri, Mel and Polly were almost three, and Mindy was just about to return to full time work. Danny was sweating profusely as they sat in the doctor’s office, getting a sonogram.

"Congratulations, it’s another pair of triplets."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Danny thought at first that it had come from his mouth, but was surprised to find it had come from his wife.

"Dammit Danny, all your working out created super sperm. Nine kids Danny, we're gonna have nine kids!" Mindy said panicking.

"Min, Min, babe, its ok. Remember on top of the ESB, it was what you wanted, right? Well now we get to have all nine muses. The six we have now are amazing, beautiful sweet little combinations of you and me. And these next three, well I can't wait to see if they'll have your eyes like Callie, and Mel, or if they'll have mine like Clio and Euri, or a combination like Polly and Eri."

"Oh Danny, you're right. You're gonna be an amazing dad to them, you already do such a great job letting the six little girls we have know how much you love them. What’s three more?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, we can do this. I love you, and I love them already." Danny said squeezing her hand and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Nine months later their third set of triplets was born. It was a medical rarity and the local news took full advantage, as did random fans the couple acquired. Danny and Mindy were sent diapers and cards, toys and balloons at the hospital. The hospital didn't mind the media circus as long as it brought publicity in and Danny and Mindy didn’t mind the free supplies.

"What are their names Dr.C, Dr.L?" Morgan asked looking down at the three small bundles in Mindy's arms.

"This is Teri Morgana, Thalia Elizabeth and Rani Patricia." Danny said beaming down on the latest additions to his not so little family.

"Morgana? Does that mean you're finally making me a godfather?" Morgan asked delighted.

"Yes, Morgan, you are Teri's godfather, Betsy is Thalia's and there really wasn't a way to name Rani after the three of you, but Patricia has "P" for peter, "A" for Tamara and the "R" for Jeremy." Mindy said.

"I'll take that." Jeremy said nodding.

"I guess I will have to, too." Peter said.

"Don't matter to me, y'all got a gang load of kids, ain’t none of them need my name. Sounds like white people problems." Tamara said with a shrug, but they all knew she probably appreciated being included.

Five months later and Danny was exhausted. They'd gone from having almost two years of no screaming babies in the house, to having three. That, along with their six older children, left him and Mindy exhausted. His Ma had moved in to help with the middle set, Euri, Mel, and Polly, while Mindy and Danny tended to the infants. Danny had just returned to work, and because they now had nine kids and Mindy wasn't working, he was bringing in the majority of the income and had been working crazy shifts.

The man on the subway had been talking to him on his way home. Luckily his stop was up next so he didn't have to deal with the curious looks of the other subway occupants who had undoubtedly been listening in on Danny's conversation about his nine kids.

"Daddy!" Was the high pitch call of six little girls running up to him as he entered their condo. After the first set, Danny had bought another of the apartments on his floor, combining the three apartments into one large condo.

"Hey, princesses, I missed you." Danny said making sure to engulf all six in a hug as well as kissing each of their foreheads.

"We missed you too Daddy!" Callie said.

"How was school?" Danny asked and his question was immediately answered by all six high pitched voices, voices they'd inherited from their mother.

"Hold on, one at a time, let’s start from oldest to youngest since we did the opposite yesterday. Go ahead Callie." Danny said as he kicked off his shoes and settled on their oversize couch. The girls joined him, Polly nestled on his lap. Until five months ago she was the baby of the family, but was still a complete daddy's girl. Danny listened as they each told him about their day, there was a little overlap, but Danny looked forward to this part of his day, no matter how tired he was.

"Alright my little muses, let your father rest. Callie, can you take your sisters into the play room please?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, Mama, come on." Callie said leading her sisters away.

"How was work?" Mindy asked nestling into Danny on the couch.

"Exhausting. Glad to finally be home with all my girls, all ten of them." Danny said kissing her.

"I miss being out there, in the real world, the world with no screaming babies or restless toddlers. Does civilization look different; do we have flying cars yet, or moving sidewalks? I love our babies, I really do, but I miss shopping and being out in the sun." Mindy said dramatically.

"You know you're sexy when you get all worked up like that." Danny said wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing her ass.

"No, un uh. That is how we got into this situation in the first place, no brown sugar till we're sure that vasectomy is permanent this time, and my tubes are officially tied." Mindy said moving away from him on the couch.

"Ok, fine, you're right, as much as I miss being with you, we can't take the chance, we're both too fertile. I don't hear Teri, Thalia or Rani, are they asleep?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, your Ma helped put them to bed, she's taking a nap too." Mindy said.

"I've got the day off tomorrow; I'll take the rest of the baby duty for today. I'll take care of the older ones too. Go do some shopping, go to a spa or whatever. Grab a late lunch or early dinner with your friends, you deserve it." Danny said.

"Are you serious? Don't joke with me Danny." Mindy said.

"I'm not joking, go shower and get dressed before I realize I'm letting you leave me for hours with our nine daughters and decide to take it back." Danny said with a smirk.

"And that's why I love you. Thank you, babe." Mindy said jumping up off the couch, giving him a quick peck, and making her way toward their bathroom.

Danny smiled and made his way over to the nursery. One of the good things about having multiple sets of triplets is that they only had to buy cribs once. He peeked down at the five month old Teri, Thalia and Rani. Their last their muses, his little girls. He thought back to bringing each set home, to watching them grow. Everyday seeing little bits of himself in them or bits of Mindy. He smiled again thinking about how he couldn't wait to see who Teri, Thalia and Rani would grow up to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to the newest addition to my "writing team", haha, my second Beta imthequeenofeggs(tumblr), for editing this, you can follow her on tumblr on the aforementioned name. As always you can follow me @mindiangrowl tumblr/twitter to chat about tmp and other various shows, and for sneak peeks or news about upcoming fics from me, if we have anything in common(hint:TMP) I will follow you back. Till next fic, see you on the flippity flip.  
> -MG


End file.
